Batman Beyond
Terry McGinnis, A.K.A. Batman, is a superhero from DC Comics and the successor of the original Batman and is hence commonly known as Batman Beyond. He appears in the 86th episode of DEATH BATTLE!, Batman Beyond VS Spider-Man 2099, where he faced off against Spider-Man 2099 from Marvel Comics. Terry was voiced by Stephen Fu, while Bruce Wayne was voiced by Kent Williams. History As part of a venture by Amanda Waller called the Project Batman Beyond, Terry's DNA structure was created by the DNA of Bruce Wayne as a form to keep the legacy of Batman alive should Bruce retire or die. When Terry was 16, he met an elderly Bruce Wayne while running away from Jokerz, and accidentally found out Bruce's past life as Batman. He then discovered that his father, Warren McGinnis was murdered by Mister Fixx, Derek Powers right-hand man, and in a rage, stole the last Batsuit that Bruce made years ago. After some distrust, Bruce agreed to let Terry keep the suit, and Terry became the new Batman for New Gotham City. Death Battle Info Background * Full name: Terrence McGinnis * Height: 5'10" | 177 cm * Weight: 170 lbs | 77 kg * Hometown: Gotham City * Former gang member * Engaged to Dana Tan * Trained by Bruce Wayne, Kairi Tanaga, Dick Grayson. Batsuit * Enhanced strength * Enhanced speed * Ballistic protection * Flight * Cutting laser * Forearm grappling guns * Electro shock system * Cloaking * Retractable claws * Buzzsaw belt buckle * Extendable spikes * Rebreather * Environmental hazard resistance * Binocular vision * Infrared vision * Ultraviolet vision Arsenal * Batarangs ** Ensnaring ** Electrocution ** Explosion * Smoke pellets * Explosive pellets * Knockout gas pellets * Handheld grappling gun * Flash bangs * Bolas Bruce Wayne * Age: Likely 60+ years * Height: 6'2"/190 cm * Weight: 210 lbs/95.3 kg * Developed the new Batsuit * Master of all known martial arts * Decades of experience * Justice League co-founder * The goddamn Batman! Feats * Lifted 215,000 lbs boulder * Survived giant penny crushing * Rescued the Justice League * Survived heavy dose of radiation * Faster than a Mach 19 missile * Defeated Shriek, Stalker, Superman, Goliath, and the Justice Lords * Ended the Joker threat once and for all Death Battle Quotes Batman Beyond * "Hey bozo, I was brooding there!" * "No prob!" * "Aaand problem solved." Bruce Wayne * "McGinnis! Keep an eye out. I've been seeing some odd reports regarding this part of the city." * "He's too comfortable in the air! Try a different approach." * "Get to ground level." * "Something's trying to hack your suit. Our new friend, no doubt." * "Get in close and finish this quick!" * "I guess that's one way to do it..." Gallery beyond_94843_thumb.gif|Sprite used in DEATH BATTLE! Terry McGinnis (Batman).jpg|Terry McGinnis before becoming the 2nd Batman Batman Beyond VS Joker.jpg|Terry facing The Joker Terry's_batarangs.png|Terry's Batarang Terry's belt.jpg|Terry's belt Batman-Beyond gallery.jpg|Terry McGinnis flying Bruce_Wayne_Batman_Beyond.jpg|Old Bruce Wayne, Terry's support Terry's new suit.jpg|Terry's new suit Trivia * Batman Beyond is the 11th DC character appearing in DEATH BATTLE, after Wonder Woman, Batman, Superman, Deathstroke, Lex Luthor, Green Arrow, The Flash, The Joker, Doomsday and Bane, with the next one being Raven. ** He is also the 9th DC character that faces a Marvel character, after Wonder Woman, Batman, Deathstroke, Lex Luthor, Green Arrow, The Flash, Doomsday and Bane. ** He is also the 7th DC character to win, after Superman, Batman, The Flash, The Joker, Doomsday and Wonder Woman, and with the next one being Raven. ** He is also the fourth Batman character to appear on the show, after Batman, The Joker and Bane. *** He is the first Batman character to defeat a Spider-Man character. * Batman Beyond, along with his opponent, are the 1st and 2nd combatants in the series that are successors to the original characters. * Batman Beyond is the 2nd combatant to be voiced by Stephen Fu, the first being Dante. References * Batman (Terry McGinnis) on Wikipedia * Batman (Terry_McGinnis) on DC Database Category:Superheroes Category:DC Comics Characters Category:Combatants Category:Comic Book Combatants Category:Teenage Combatants Category:Flying combatants Category:Combatants with a Rival Category:Season 4 Combatants Category:Death Battle Victor Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Combatants with super strength Category:Human Category:Male Category:Warner Bros. Characters Category:TV Show Combatants Category:Vigilante Combatants Category:Combatants with voice actors Category:A team of Combatants Category:Protagonists Category:Combatants with Fan-Made Sprites Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Martial Artists Category:Combatants with a Unique Weapon Category:Cartoon characters Category:Bomb Users